


All This Hurt Can Finally Fade, Promise Me You'll Never Feel Afraid

by onceuponatime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood, Feelings, Gore, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatime/pseuds/onceuponatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse has happened and Luke has been bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Hurt Can Finally Fade, Promise Me You'll Never Feel Afraid

“Aw shit. Shit.” Michael says, pulling Luke closer against him and adding pressure to the gauze he has held against the wound in Luke’s side. The blood is pouring out too fast and Michael knows his attempt at keeping Luke alive is futile. He was bit. He’s gone. “Shit,” Michael says again as the blood soaks through the gauze and on to his hand. 

“How bad is it?” Luke asks as he tries to sit up, but Michael pulls him back down into his lap, Luke’s long legs extended out over the gravel, his blood soaking through Michael’s jeans. 

“It’s fine, Lukey. Everything’s gonna be ok. We just need Ash to come back with more gauze and some painkillers and you’ll be fine.”

“I was bit, Mikey.”

Michael looks down at the boy lying in his arms and he bites hard on his bottom lip, willing himself not to cry. This is something he never thought he’d have to do. “He just nipped you, you might be okay.” The lie dies there when Michael feels more of Luke’s warm blood soaking through his jeans. He flinches.

Luke looks up at Michael and their eyes meet. Michael doesn’t like what he sees. It’s the promise they all made. Not aloud, but they all made it and Michael isn’t prepared to follow through.

“No, Luke. No.”

“Mikey, please.”

“You can’t ask me to do that,” Michael says, his voice finally cracking. “Not after everything. Not you.”

“Mikey, please, it hurts. And what if I turn? What if I turn and bite one of you? I want it to be you, Michael. It has to be you.” Michael shakes his head, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. A hot rage is building inside his chest and he feels like he’s going to pass out. He feels Luke nuzzle his face into his side, and then Michael feels his body start to shake as he begins to sob. Michael cards his fingers through Luke’s hair but he knows his attempt to comfort him is useless. Luke isn’t stupid. He knows what’s happening. Luke continues to sob and Michael’s chest continues to tighten and it’s getting harder and harder to breathe and he needs to scream, to punch something, to tear that zombie limb from limb and leave it there to rot. It doesn’t deserve to die. 

“Michael, I don’t wanna die.” Luke croaks from somewhere beneath Michael’s chest and Michael’s heart breaks. He tightens his arms around Luke, pulling him closer and just holding him. He couldn’t let him go even if he wanted to. 

“I know baby, but you’re gonna be fine. We’re gonna make it through, just wait and see. Ash and Cal will come back with the bandages and we’ll clean you up and you’ll be feeling better in a couple of days.” Michael wishes he could believe it himself but already he can feel Luke’s body giving in. He knows he should end it. Luke is in pain and Michael can stop it but he’s being selfish and he wants Luke for every last second that he can have him. He runs his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of Luke’s neck and tries not to think of all the other times he’s done this.

“Mikey, please talk to me, I’m scared.” He hears Luke say, barely more than a whisper. 

“What do you want to talk about, baby?”

“Anything. I just wanna hear you.” Luke’s breath is becoming more laboured and Michael wishes he would stop talking and preserve his energy, but also wishes he could keep talking forever. 

“Remember that time when I got in a fight with my parents and went to your house at, like, four in the morning?”

“Yeah. They were mad you got a tattoo.” Michael smiles at the memory. He almost envies his parents, that they’re not alive to see this. That their suffering is over.

“Well, you made me go down to the beach with you. And you forced me to go swimming in the ocean even though it was pitch black and we couldn’t see a thing.”

“That was when we first kissed, wasn’t it?” It’s a struggle for Luke to speak now and Michael buries his face in Luke’s hair, rocking the two of them back and forth. 

“Yeah, it was.” Michael finally manages to get out. “God, I love you so much Luke.” Michael says as the sobs finally take over and he cries into Luke’s hair. “You’re gonna be ok,” he mumbles. “You have to be. Please don’t leave me. I love you so, so much. Please don’t go.”

“I love you, Mikey.”

Michael hold him and then feels as Luke exhales but doesn’t inhale again. He holds his breath, hoping to feel even the slightest movement but there’s nothing. He knows Luke is gone but he just doesn’t want to believe it. 

“Luke?” he says, pushing Luke away from his body so he can see his face. “Luke?” he says again. Luke’s eyes are open, as blue and innocent as the day they met and Michael can’t look at them anymore or he knows he’ll go crazy. He takes one more look before he closes them. 

He feels around on the ground for his pistol, and eventually his fingers catch on it. He knows what has to be done but he can’t do it. Luke’s face is still perfect and unharmed and Michael can’t stomach the thought of putting a bullet through his forehead when it just looks like he’s sleeping. He pulls Luke closer against him, cradling him. He buries his face in his neck and screams for Luke to come back to him until his throat is sore and his ears are ringing. 

When he stops, it’s quiet. There isn’t even a breeze. Michael runs his fingers absentmindedly over Luke’s cheeks. 

“I was gonna marry you, you know.” He says matter-of-factly. “Ben and Jack would have teased you so much when you told them we were engaged, and our moms would be crying so hard and our dads would be trying not to cry. And I would have been smiling so much my face was hurting but I wouldn’t even care.” He takes the safety clip off the gun. 

“We would have had kids too. I know you always wanted them. Even if you never told me, I saw the way you were around them. You were like a natural. I would have fucked up a lot but it would have been okay cause you would have been there to help me.”

Michael feels movement in his arms but before he can register what’s happening there’s a sharp pain in his belly and Luke is struggling out of his arms and Michael can see the blood that surrounds his mouth. It takes him a second to realise it’s his blood. He has no choice now. He aims the gun while Luke is still on the ground and he whimpers when he pulls the trigger. 

He looks down at the mess his stomach is in and in a way he’s relieved. He knows he wouldn’t have lasted much longer without Luke anyway. 

He sees Ashton and Calum running towards him and he feels a pang of sadness for his friends but he’s been bitten and he's already dead. He died the same time Luke did. So he looks at Luke one more time, still beautiful even when his face is smeared with blood. Michael’s blood. 

He puts the gun to his temple. He thinks he can hear Ashton screaming at him but it could be Calum. It could be in his head. 

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't even know what this was but it's my first one so... yeah  
> Title from Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold


End file.
